Earth's Revenge
by SometimesWitty
Summary: After years of peace without Pitch, the guardians didn't expect other threats to arise. Not to mention the new guardian nobody ever seems to talk about.
1. Prologue

It's odd how you can go from nothing to everything so fast.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. _Sweet Lesser Celandine I thought, almost like the ones that- _My memory drew blank. I knew something was there, I just couldn't access it. The ability to not know anything burned in me with hate.

I opened my eyes in flutters before I forced them wide. I saw a lush green canopy above me, a sunset peeked through the trees a bit to my side. I sat up and my head pulsed with pain.

I put a hand to my hand, breathing out heavily.

_I must've hit my head_, I concluded.

I spied around. There was a river pulsing at my feet, probably more than a person deep. Surrounding and under me were cold wet rocks that made up the rivers bay along with hundreds on trees that weaved to make a thick forest. And as I guessed, Celandine. It weaved along the bays edge in the dead wood.

Another thing I noticed was that I was missing a boot on one of my feet.

"Great," I grumbled, slowly standing on the slippery rocks. I walked carefully on the stones, glaring at the water trying to find my shoe.

My tread was like a broken chair missing a leg, but I kept walking down the rivers bank. As I walked the river got bigger and bigger as the forest seemed to thin. Now the sun was lower, and I could see it fading behind a set of hills.

I was about to head back in the woods when I heard laughing. My posture straightened, and my head flew right to the noise.

Across the rushing river I saw a family in the shade of two huge trees. Three children giggled as they chased after each other, and a mother seemed to nag at her husband as he gutted a fish. He tossed the fish into a wooden bucket. The man turned and met her eyes and hugged his wife.

I looked down at my feet, then back up. My heart was strangely warmed at the sight, but also… empty.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought. In my head I could see all of the forest but nothing else. I guessed that I had a family somewhere like them, so I needed to go home. They must be worried, but where was home? _I bet they know where the nearest villiage is, _I thought.

I got the closest I could to the water and cupped my mouth.

"Oi! Ye there! You know wher' the nearest Village is!?" I called loudly over the river.

They seemed to ignore me or maybe just not hear me.

"'Ey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Can ye hear me?"

The family continued their laughing and joking. I felt neglected.

"Rude. They're as a thick as manure but only half as useful." I sighed. _Maybe I can swim across_. I picked up a rock and tossed it once in my hand before I chucked it across the water. The water sucked the rock down as soon as it touched its surface. I looked above me at the few trees that weaved their branches together very high up_. I'd rather take a heavy current then fall from those._

"Worth a try…" I whispered as I peeled off my only remaining boot. This was the first moment I recognized what I was wearing. The dress and leggings were not as hard to swim with, it would've probably been the heavy cloak, and the bow and arrows that I hadn't noticed was attached to my back.

I tossed the arrows down and unlatched my cloak. I lightly propped up the bow against a tree. That was when I dived into the water.

The cold water numbed my body, and the current tugged on my arms and legs.

The pulse of the water kept pushing me almost like a crowd of people stampeding you. I somehow made it close enough to the other side that I grabbed the tall grasses. I pulled my body up and just laid on the grass for a second. I was so freezing I curled into a ball, my teeth chattering. My limbs ached with exhaustion. _Not getting across that again_.

I expected the family to see me and hurry over, but they just stayed where they were. The only thing I could feel was my face becoming red, probably even more red then it already was because of the cold. I pushed myself up with a quiver and walk straight up to them.

"Wha's wrong with ye!" I yelled, tracing them with my eyes as they sat down. The wife laughed and flattened her dress as they passed along the cooked fish.

I pounded my feet on the ground with anger as I walked over to them.

I went to tap the fathers shoulder- "Sir. Sir. Ex-" – my hand passed right through his shoulder. I gasped and took a step back.

"I don't…," I stuttered

I crept back up and passed a hand straight through the man's head.

"I don't understan'," I said confused.

I saw the fire they had cooked the fish on and walked over. I put my palms out and wobbled closer to the fire.

The warmth engulfed me and I smiled a bit at the flames as they licked a kettle above it. I looked over my shoulder at the family. They won't notice a bit of missing tea is they don't notice me.

I took the handle, but then let it go.

"Ow!" I blurted. I opened my hand to show a large burn on the inside of my hand. As I was about to go dip my hand in the river, the burn seemed to slowly be healing.

I watched it slowly heal in a matter of seconds.

_So I'm invisible and able to heal like magic? Unusual day…_

I found a glove on the other side of the fire pit and slipped it on. I grabbed a wooden cup and poured some of the tea into it. I took a hesitant sip, and just felt the warmth of the liquid.

Of course I was still freezing to the bone, but the tea sure helped.

The light dimmed and the fires light became more and more apparent.

The air took on a chilly breeze, and I became more thankful for the fire.

I placed the now empty cup down and stretched my legs. Above me through the trees the full moon shone down. I went to sit by the family, but I paused.

"_Condren," a _voice called.

I swung a 360. It wasn't the man, or any of his family. The word seemed familiar.

"_Condren,_" it called again.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, thinking. Then my eyes shot back up to the moon.

"I've finally lost me rocker," I said, rubbing my head. "I knew I hit me head."

"_Condren. You are not insane, I can assure you that_."

I scoffed. "Who are you?!"

"_It does not matter. I need to talk to you, we have limited time."_

I look around and then started the climb the tree. I jumped from branch to branch with ease and finally stopped on the tallest branch I could stand on. I didn't know how I could balance on such a thin branch, but you don't question gifts, I guess.

"You gunna tell me something important?" I asked, still pretty sure I had lost my marbles.

"_Yes. But it might not be what you would like to hear," the voice started. "Your name is Condren. You are a protector of forests and children. You're job is to guild and calm them_."

"Well, how am I suppos' to do that when nobody can see me?"

"_You have been given several gifts. You have the touch of life, to calm and revive anything that was once alive and well. You also have the power to change your form to any animal you would like_."

"Well, it's nice I can start my own petting zoo."

"_Another job you must do is heal children. With your touch of life, you can mend wounds. Even grow and mend plants to your will. This is all I can say. Good luck, Condren."_

"Wait," I called out, "Where do I go? What's my last name!? Where am I!?"

Just the night sky looked back at me, the stars blinked with light. The moon floated in them, almost like the most expensive jewel in a necklace.

I sighed and slipped down off the branch. _So many questions._

As I peeked through the last leaves I saw the family had packed up and left. Not to mention they stomped out the fire behind them. _I just can't get a break today._

I walked back up to the fire pit and sat on the edge of the burned coals. "_Touch of life…," _I whisper.

I reach out to touch the torched wood, and as soon as my fingers grazed it the fire started to crackle. I pulled my hand back as the fire blazed up.

I smiled and looked at my hand and back at the fire.

"More," I said.

The flame burned up higher.

I didn't know how to reply to the sudden power I felt but laugh.

"More?"

The fire shot up higher, pieces of ash bursting from it. An ash caught on the grass and started to burn.

"Oi!" I stood up and stomped out the fire. "Less!"

The fire continued burning the way it was.

"Less!" I glared at the fire. "Less!"

Nothing.

_I must not be able to take back what I do,_ I thought. "Brilliant power, that is,_" _I grumbled.

Over time the fire slowly ran out of fuel and became ashes again.

As the dark became more apparent, and I became dryer I left behind the fire pit and walked to the edge of the river.

Across it I could see my cloak and my weapon. Then I looked back at the river.

"No, not doing tha' again," I said to myself. Then I remembered the branches above the water. "Well, apparently I have powers. Ought to try 'em."

I propped myself up and started to climb the closest tree.

I easily maneuvered each branch till I came to one that weaved with another trees branches. It was extremely thin, but I obviously had nothing to lose.

I slid my feet along the rough bark slowly, trying not to rock the whole branch. I made it to the middle of branch when I go to take a critical step I happened to look down.

I was suddenly dizzy and to support myself I pressed my foot down hard against the branch.

The edge cracks loudly before it tumbled down into the rushing water below. I screamed and latched my arms around the intact piece.

The whole side of tree quivered. I kept my arms around the branch until the shaking stopped.

I groan as I pull my head up to look at the damage I did. The part of the branches that entwined together was gone, they were probably broken already by age but I didn't make it better.

"I wonder…" I laid a hand plainly on the branch and watched as the tree grew before my eyes. The branch wrapped more and more around the other tree's branch and seemed to merge together. I took my hand off and the growing stopped. I paused for a second to let it sink in.

"I could have fun with this…" I smiled.

I ran across the branch, leaving little leaf buds behind me.

I slid down the tree and jump down the final 10 feet. I grabbed my cloak and pulled it over my shoulders. I clasped the button and slung my bow and arrows on it.

I walked over to the edge of the calmest point of the river and looked at my reflection.

The only thing I saw in the water was my vibrant green eyes, the same color of the leaves on the trees. I still was so confused but knowing just a little calmed my whole being. I leaned against a log and pulled my cloak around me.

My eyes fluttered as I felt sleep creep up on me.

My name is Condren. I am apparently not insane. And I have an extreme green thumb.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, um how was it? This is our first collaborative story together.**

**This chapter was by Anna and the next one will probably be by Hailey :)**

**Review and we'll update ;)**

**-SometimesWitty**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Jack's POV)**

I was probably starting to get on the other guardian's nerves, always leaving and not being around. They didn't understand though, they never would. People had always believed in them. For over 300 years I had lived alone, unable to physically touch someone. And Bunnymund doesn't count because he's a rodent.

Michigan was frosty as usual thanks to me, but I paid no attention to that. Staff in hand, I walked across the busy street to the large children's hospital. I didn't even bother looking for Jamie's green care, I knew he was at work today. Those were the days I would check up on his son.

I didn't even bother going to get a visitor's pass. Adults couldn't see me so I didn't have to worry. It was a natural movement to walk up the stairs and down the hall to room 319. I'd been coming to check up on him for the past five months.

Before I move on, let me explain something. It's been over 30 years since Pitch was defeated. Or scared away by my awesomeness as I like to put it. Anyway, I've kept close to Jamie because he was the first kid that was ever able to see me. He was closer than family.

Now he was all grown up and married with kids. He never stopped believing though, which is one of the greatest gifts of all. A few months ago, Jamie's son was diagnosed with cancer. Although, I wasn't as close with his son as I was with him, it still hurt. More than anything, especially to see Jamie so broken and closed off. I still hadn't accepted the fact that he was no longer the little kid who was afraid to see me go.

Shaking my head and gripping my staff, I walked into the hospital room. Something stopped me in my tracks. Standing next to the side of a bed was a girl. From the back, all I could see was her cloak, bow and arrows, and red hair that was braided in a tuck behind her head.

I gripped my staff tighter, feeling power surge through me. "Who are you?" I snapped.

Uneasiness bubble through me when she turned to face me. I kept my gaze as cold as possible-which wasn't that hard, hello I'm Jack Frost-when an unfamiliar green eyed gaze met my own blue eyes.

Her tone didn't match her young looking face. She sounded far too experienced. Something about her put me on edge. "Hello, Jack Frost." A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. Her voice had an accent that pulled on her words. Irish. "What a lovely way to greet me. I am Condren."

I was pretty sure my confusion was easily shown on my face.

She sighed like this was a normal thing for her. "I am a protector of children like yourself. I don't understand how you were chosen to be a Guardian, but I never doubt the moon's decisions. I suppose I'm not as well known as Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny." Something about her tone sounded sad.

My grip on my staff loosened. "No one can see you?" I knew exactly how that felt. It gave me a soft spot for her. I shook my head, remembering why I was here. "Why are you visiting Aaron?" I asked, referring to the tiny bundle of blankets on the hospital bed with my staff.

Condren gave me a sad smile. "I am sorry, Jack, it is too late…" She motioned to the heart monitor connected to him. I hadn't noticed the long beep and line on the screen.

Everything inside of me broke. I almost fell down but caught myself with my staff. "No... No." Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes. He couldn't be dead, not after all of this fighting. Suddenly anger coursed through me. "Why are you here?"

She brushed a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "I protect the children, help them when they are most vulnerable; sick." She looked back at the motionless Aaron.

I pushed past her so I stood next to Aaron. The familiar rise and fall of his chest was no longer visible. He was like a sack just laying there. I took his cold hand that felt even colder than my own. "It's not possible... It can't be..." I was mumbling things under my breath, things that were no longer coherent to me.

I felt Condren's presence still behind me, but I ignored her. After a few minutes of just holding Aaron's hand, I turned back towards the new girl. It was the first time I got a good look at her. The girl-or Condren-had blazing green eyes that made me feel rather exposed like she knew every detail about me. Her eyes were round almost doeish, making her intimidating gaze kind of innocent. Her ears were slightly pointed at the top like the elves. Light freckles were sprinkled across her nose, another feature making her seem rather pixie-ish than frightening.

She must have noticed my scrutinizing gaze because she called me out on it. "Why the staring, Frost?"

I glared at her, trying to make myself taller. "If you are supposed to help children when they are sick why didn't you help Aaron? You could've done something! Now look at him! He's dead!" Everything inside me came tumbling out, and without realizing it, I banged the butt of my staff on the hospital floor, causing spirals of ice to sheet the floor around me. That would be a surprise for the nurses. I wondered why they hadn't come yet.

Condren made a tisking noise at me, like she was chastising a small child for stealing too many cookies. "Calm down. There was nothing in my power I could do. He was already on the brink of death. All I could do was make sure the transition was as painless as possible. If it makes if you feel any better, he died with a smile on his face."

It didn't make me feel better like it should have. In fact it made me more angry; more angry at Condren. "He was an eight year old boy! He shouldn't die with a smile on his face, he should be alive with a smile on his face!" Again, I banged my staff on the floor.

Condren pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head. She walked to the window that over looked the Michigan streets. Opening it, she turned her head back at me. I was still giving her my coldest glare. "I'm afraid I must go. I'm sorry about Aaron, but usually the most deserving ones have to leave us. It's really a terrible thing." She sighed. "We'll meet again. I don't know how soon, but we will meet." Before I had time to even process her words she'd changed and gone as a hawk, leaving me wide eyes and gaping.

The handle on the door was turning, so I rushed to the window as well, shifting the windows to me desire. I drifted above Michigan. The full effect of Aaron's death suddenly hit me, and I tumbled down to land top of a taxi. Never in my life had I loved a taxi so much. It seemed to give me a wake up call. Enough to get me realizing that sulking over his death wouldn't bring him back. What hurt most was the look that would be on Jamie's face when he found out. May as well tell him now, this way he doesn't find out from a nurse and someone he cares about. At least I assumed he cared about me.

Taking a deep breath, I headed towards the building in downtown Michigan where Jamie worked. This was going to be hard.

Once I was safely landed on the terrace outside of Jamie's office window, I knocked on the glass with the hooked part of my staff. It took a few seconds before the familiar brown haired boy-man-opened it.

He looked worn out and beaten. "Jack," he said with hardly any emotion. He'd grown up so much since the night we defeated Pitch.

From the look of dread on my face he probably figured something was wrong. "What is it?"

I rubbed my staff against my head, a little bit of snow falling from my silvery hair. "It's Aaron."

Jamie immediately tensed up at the mention of his son. "What about him? What's happened? Is he okay?"

It only took a few seconds before I just blurted it out. "He's dead. He died. It finally got to him." It hurt to see any ounce of happiness fall from Jamie's eyes.

"H-he what? No.. You're lying."

I knew that Jamie knew I wasn't. I would never lie about something like this. Never. "I'm so sorry, Jamie." I choked on my own words. "He died with a smile," I told him, recalling what Condren had told me earlier. Maybe it would help him more than it would help me.

Jamie sunk down into his chair, hiding his face in his hands. Squeaks would escape his mouth every once in a while. I knew he was crying.

It was no longer my place to interfere. I closed the window, drawing a rabbit on the frost like I had done when Jamie had first seen me. I like that time far better than this.

With that I let Jamie grieve by himself. I'd come back when he was ready. But who knew when that would be


End file.
